Adjustable wheelchairs are frequently used by persons requiring wheelchairs who are involved in action sports such as basketball, tennis and other sports. As taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,893, various settings of a wheelchair may be made adjustable, including the wheel location relative to the center of gravity, the wheel camber, and the seat angle.
The seat, for example, may be mounted to top rails or supports on side frames for the wheelchair. The top rail on each side frame is pivoted from near the front of the frame over an arc on a back frame member for seat angle adjustment. Quick release pins may be provided to secure the top rails to the back frame member at any of a plurality of discrete locations to provide a number of discrete seat angles. The lower end of seat back supports are hinged to each top rail. The back supports also are each connected to a slider which slides on the back frame member as the seat angle is adjusted. Consequently, the seat back moves up and down with the back of the seat as the seat angle is adjusted. The seat back angle will remain substantially constant as the seat angle is adjusted. There has been no provision for easily changing the angle of the seat back to accommodate the needs of a user or to permit the seat back supports to be easily folded down for storage or transport without the use of tools.